shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Naegami
Naegami is the slash ship between Byakuya Togami and Makoto Naegi from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon The first time they meet each other was during the School Life of Mutual Killing, Byakuya saw Makoto under the impression that he was only an ordinary high schooler unworthy of his time. However, as the story progressed, Byakuya began to admire Makoto's investigative skills, although he would never openly voice it. Byakuya often demanded Makoto accompany him on investigations so he could judge whether Makoto would be a threat to him winning the competition. At times he shows little regard for Makoto's well-being, telling him to go die on more than one occasion and volunteering him to open a door after Aoi Asahina suggests that the door might explode if they try to open it. In the second game, Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko become companions and he supports Makoto's plan to save the remaining students from the will of the Future Foundation's higher-ups. This new bond is reinforced in Ultra Despair Girls where Byakuya remembers kindly Makoto's words and decides to team up with him to pay his debt to Komaru and Toko. The bond is also reinforced in Danganronpa 3 when Byakuya is willing to come and rescue them after they were forced to take part in the Final Killing Game. He also gives Makoto a backhanded compliment when they first make contact. Later, he and his men save Makoto from being gunned down brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers. Quotes Free Time Events Fanon In some Danganronpa fans' opinion it's possible for Byakuya to have a crush on Makoto, however he would never voice it openly because of his personality (just like it was with his admiration for Makoto's investigative skills), while Makoto's docility towards Byakuya could have meant that was too shy to confess it to him. Such opinion is further fueled by the fact that by the second Class Trial, Byakuya considers Makoto a worthy opponent he needs to watch out for in case he decides to murder someone. It's even further fueled by their Free Time Events where Byakuya offers Makoto a well-paid job, which is one of the biggest, if not the biggest, Pet The Dog moments from Byakuya. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Naegi/Togami tag on FanFiction.Net :Byakuya/Makoto tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : WIKI : on : on Trivia *Both, along with Junko Enoshima, Monokuma and Usami, are the only characters who appeared in every main installment of the series in one way or another. **In their case, they were the main characters of Danganronpa 1, appeared in the finale of Danganronpa 2, appeared in Ultra Despair Girls (although Makoto only via a laptop's screen), appeared in all three arcs of Danganronpa 3, and appeared in New Danganronpa V3 (through Tsumugi's cosplays as well as in person in the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, and, in Makoto's case, through one Flashback Light in the main plot). *In Danganronpa: the Animation's artbook, Genocide Jill reveals she ships Naegami. Gallery Tumblr_ooyyejpEwM1ro6plmo1_400.jpg TN.jpg Tumblr_mt298sQ2mZ1qmouyyo2_250.gif Danganronpa.jpg D49c59f21f649e8cddf8c947535d0d496e92dd58_hq.jpg Videos Dangan Ronpa Togami's Free-Time Events Dangan Academy - Byakuya Togami Trigger Happy Heart Event Danganronpa Dangan Ronpa Byakuya Togami's School Mode Ending Variations :Naegamigiri refers to the ship between Togami, Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri Navigation